


Waltz de Chocobo

by Tigris_Lilium



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobos, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigris_Lilium/pseuds/Tigris_Lilium
Summary: Noctis and Prompto decide on an engagement gift for the impromptu engagement party of Gladiolus Amicitia and Ignis Scientia. They thought to themselves, "Chocobos will do." Things don't go as planned.





	Waltz de Chocobo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoHornpipes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoHornpipes/gifts).



> I'D LIKE TO THANK TWOHORNPIPES FOR SHOWERING ME IN GLADNIS CONTENT EVERY SINGLE DAY!!!!
> 
> This was a really quick fic I wanted to do before I try to get into the nitty gritty of a FFXV multichap series!! Also very unbeta-ed, I wrote this at like midnight, you've been warned!

Gladio and Ignis agreed, once they settled down in this relationship, that other things take priority before moving forward. Noctis was their priority, first and foremost, to take him to Altissia to meet with his betrothed, to retrieve the ring, then the crystal afterward. They agreed that, once the future King was wed to Luna, they could begin to focus on their own union. They even went so far as to keep their relationship a secret, to prevent any interference from any outside sources.

Unfortunately, this did not take into account just how perceptive Noctis and Prompto were at the right moment.

Which was why the two found themselves forced to make a pitstop at the Chocobo Post by order of their Highness in the wee hours of the morning, sitting solemnly at a bench as they watched the boys peruse a selection of these birds, laughing and taking photos of their escapades with their feathery companions.

Gladio broke the silence with a yawn. “Knew we should’ve been a little more discreet.”

Ignis replied with a push of his glasses. “The kitchen of a trailer isn’t exactly the most discreet of places, Gladio.”

Gladio relented. He _was_ the one at fault after all. A few days without kissing and holding the man of his life does things to one’s judgement. Said lapse in judgement resulted in the two younger boys waltzing into the trailer for the night only to find Gladio, shirtless, making out with an equally half-naked Ignis on the kitchen counter.

Thus began the impromptu and _very_ early engagement party of Gladiolus Amiticia and Ignis Scientia.

“Our best course of action is to let Noct do as he please. Any further argument to sway his decision would only make things worse.” Ignis shifted on the bench, just _slightly_ closer to the other man. Even went so far as to let their shoulders touch. Gladio, as if magnetized, moved even _closer_ , enough that his head rested on Ignis’s shoulder. Now that the secret was out, there was no longer a need to steal a moment for themselves for hand holding and quick kisses without being caught. They accepted whatever their fate was that Noctis and Prompto had in store for them, and continued to wait.

 

\--

 

What was in store were two chocobos, handpicked by the two, as sort of an ‘engagement gift’ in celebration of Gladio and Ignis’s partnership -- “Noct, we’re not getting married--” “Yeah, but I’m gonna be King soon and I won’t get another chance to get you a cool present like this when you guys _do_ marry.”

Two chocobos, one with feathers as dark as a fresh cup of Ebony, freckled with gray, and the other with plumage as white as snow, stood in front of the stunned couple. Ignis couldn’t help but see the similarities with Umbra and Pryna, which may have been a factor in Noctis’s choice of color.

“Noct, how did you go about…?” Ignis started, as he approached the two chocobos. These particular chocobos weren’t sharing a spot on the endangered species list as a pure Black Chocobo, but they were still hard to come by and were rarely up for rent. Noct simply smiled. “Prompto managed to pull some strings.”

“Yep, no need to thank me! But we only have ‘em for a day, so let’s make it count!” The blonde chimed in, a smile on his face and hands on his prized camera. Any impromptu engagement party wouldn’t be complete without a photoshoot.

 

\--

 

While Ignis rarely minded the occasional snapshot from Prompto, hell, even _enjoyed_ it, he wasn’t used to…. _this._ His and Gladio’s casual chocobo ride beside the lake with the gray and white chocobo was difficult to focus on with Prompto trailing a few feet next to them on a chocobo of his own, snapping the occasional shot with Noct settled just behind him. As if their eyes were on the two at all times.

Ignis was used to his moments alone with Gladio, where he was able to relax in a way he normally couldn’t around others. The constant attention on them was almost unnerving now.

“Relax, Iggy. I can tell you’re thinking too much,” Gladio said, soft enough for only Ignis to hear.

“Am I?”

“Yeah… you kinda get stiff around the shoulders. And you make this pout like you’re trying too hard to frown.” Gladio grinned. “It’s cute.”

“Hush.” Ignis’s expression didn’t change but if Gladio looked closer he could see the slight tint of pink in Ignis’s cheeks. “I’m simply...adjusting. I’m not accustomed to this.”

“To what? Getting your picture taken?”

“No, not that…” Ignis focused his attention back to the lake beside them, the morning light seeping through the tall trees and reflecting off the lake’s surface in brilliant hues of white and red and orange. “We’ve kept this a secret for quite a while. Being more public about our relationship is relieving, but...I admit, it will take some getting used to.”

Gladio hummed in agreement, and didn’t press. He knew it was tough for Ignis to even show off his more affectionate side in their most intimate of moments. Ignis’s air of decorum was an unbreakable wall that took all of Gladio’s skill to tear down. Now with the attention of others around them, that wall was back, maybe even harder to break this time.

Gladio was about to carry on with their comfortable silence, with nothing but the clicking of Prompto’s camera behind them, but a small splash in the water stopped the gray Chocobo in its tracks, lurching Gladio forward. Ignis’s Chocobo stopped just afterward, and the blonde let out a quiet grunt of surprise.

Another splash.

The gray and white chocobos, Ignis thought, were probably off limits not only for their rarity, but for their lack of training as well, as the two suddenly decided to jump into the deeper waters of the lake to chase whatever was in the lake that caught their attention. Gladio swore loudly, Ignis’s glasses almost flew off his face, Prompto gasped, and Noctis made some strange noise that was a mix of coughing, snorting, and laughing his ass off at what was happening.

The chocobos weren’t tall enough to keep the two dry, as the water immediately rose to their calves. Gladio cringed; nothing felt worse than getting wet in these clothes. But he couldn’t focus on that now, not with the chocobos splashing and flailing about.

“Hold on there, big guy…!” Gladio pulled at the reins, trying to at least calm the gray chocobo as it splashed in the water, as did Ignis with his white chocobo. Both didn’t seem to quell their excitement, and this time made their way towards each other, chittering happily.

The gray and white chocobo, Ignis thought, were probably close with one another. They began to knock into each other ferociously and nuzzle their feathered necks and cheeks against each other lovingly, gray and white feathers flying from the rough treatment. Unfortunately, Gladio and Ignis suffered the collateral damage, attempting to hold on as the chocobos continued.

At one point Ignis nearly fell off the side, falling face first into Gladio’s chest. Gladio huffed out in slight pain, before quickly recovering and grabbing onto Ignis with one arm to make sure he didn’t fall completely off the chocobo. What surprised Gladio even more, even more than the chocobo flying in for a swim, was Ignis’s growing laughter at the absurdity of this whole situation.

Ignis Scientia rarely laughed. It was easier to get a mere smirk off of the man when Prompto pulled off a really good joke here and there. But laughing was something even Gladio couldn’t pull off too well on his own.

Gladio swore he heard the incessant snapping of Prompto’s camera as this was happening.

The chocobos seemed to have calmed down after that, as the birds simply rested against each other in the water, chattering softly as one of their necks rested on the other’s.

“Hey, are you guys okay??” The two looked behind them, spotting Noctis and Prompto a few meters away at the edge of the lake. Noctis was still recovering from everything, trying to wipe that elated grin off his face.

“Yeah, we’re good!” Gladio called out to the two, before focusing his attention on Ignis, who was just about recovering from his laughing session. “How about you, Iggy, you doing okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m alright, “ Ignis managed between chuckles. To Gladio’s surprise, Ignis didn’t move away from him, resting against the larger man’s chest, smiling softly. This is the most relaxed he’s seen Ignis in a while. With a grin of his own, turned slightly and used both his arms to hold Ignis properly, turning his head to plant a soft kiss to the blonde’s temple.

“Relaxed now?” Gladio murmured.

“Yes, very.” Ignis replied, lifting one arm to adjust his glasses. “We should thank Prompto and Noct for this properly. Maybe they’d prefer a dip in the lake as well.”

Gladio laughed heartily, glad that Ignis was back to his old, snarky self. “Gotta give them credit, though. Some fancy dinner party can’t beat a romantic day riding Chocobos and getting your socks wet.”

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic idea started with this tweet, the most photogenic thing I've ever seen: https://twitter.com/sanbo72404598/status/898521985696677888
> 
> I thought this was cute but noticed their feet were in the water which is the Worst Feeling


End file.
